


When Sirius tries to say sorry (but doesn't really)

by NutellaLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But he's not anymore, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sad Remus Lupin, Sirius was an asshole, Wolfstar being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaLover/pseuds/NutellaLover
Summary: A short fic about what (could have possibly) happened, after Sirius exposed Remus' secret to Snape and Remus found out.





	When Sirius tries to say sorry (but doesn't really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Wolfstar-shippers!  
> This is actually the first fanfic I wrote in english (because sadly, it's not my native language) and kind of the first Wolfstar fanfiction I ever wrote (I just suddenly wanted to write something about the two), so yeah...sorry if there are any grammatical errors in here (but I'm pretty sure there aren't, I read it, like, three times).  
> Enjoy~ (or not if you don't but I really hope you do)

Remus stared out of the window. He could see the grounds of Hogwarts; the Black Sea, a part of the Forbidden Forest, the Whomping Willow... It was early, very early. Maybe four or five a.m.? He wasn't too sure. The stars already started to fade, the moon, big but not full, hidden behind a few clouds, was almost completely gone. With a few sunbeams crawling over Hogwarts’ grounds the sun made her appearance, big and bright, painting the sky in a red and purple colour, chasing the darkness that was left of the night away. Remus shifted on his place on the windowsill. He wished she could also chase his darkness away; the darkness that laid deep within him. She couldn't. Nothing could. No one could. 

The brunet didn't know when was the last time he slept a full eight hours. It had been a while. Maybe, before the incident with Snape. Maybe, before Snape learned about Remus’ once-in-a-month activity. Maybe, before he punched and stopped talking to Sirius. Maybe, before everything went downhill in his life. (Aka a few days ago.)

Remus shifted again; pulled his legs up the windowsill and leaned his head against the cold and hard wall of the castle. His eyes following the vanishing moon, he kept silent as he heard silent steps advancing towards him. Being a werewolf shortly after a full moon had its benefits; his senses were petty sharp for a human. (Which he wasn't.) He already heard them, when they were descending the staircase, that lead to the common room of the Gryffindors. He already knew who it was. (He would recognize that smell everywhere.) The person stopped right next to him, a burning gaze piercing into his back. Remus pulled his legs in and wrapped his arms around them. (He had goosebumps.)

Sirius sat down next to him, on the windowsill. He kept silent. Remus did, too. It was a rather awkward silence, to be honest. It wasn't uncomfortable, but there weren't the right vibes for it to be comfortable. (Or maybe Remus was just imagining things. Overthinking things. He always did.) 

Sitting there together with Sirius, whom he had punched just a few days ago because he had tried to get Snape killed (by Remus), was unsettling. And kind of nice, because he hadn't talked to him in almost a week and ignored him a bit longer (and maybe missed him a tad more). He sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

And then he felt something warm near his face, and a hand brushed his bangs out of his eyes (and maybe also touched his skin in the progress) and Remus almost choked on his own spit (and maybe also blushed) because he did not expect this after a week of ignoring each other (and maybe expected it anyway). Sirius let his hand slide over Remus’ arms, stopped when he reached his hands and let his hand stay there; right on the brunet’s. He didn't look in Remus’ direction and he didn't say anything, but Remus thought that maybe, maybe that was his way of apologizing, of saying how sorry he was and linked their fingers together, because he could feel that Sirius really was sorry (and maybe also because he missed touching him) and because he also felt the tension in Sirius’ whole body while he waited for Remus’ response leaving him as the lycantrophe accepted his (kind of shitty) apology (which was still better than simply saying ‘sorry’) (or nothing at all).


End file.
